Never Again
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: A terrible accident sends Yugi teetering on the line between life and death, and forces Joey to step back and reflect on the past, and his promise.


Never Again

Joey was with Tristan at the local arcade when it happened. Whatever game they had been engaged in was immediately forgotten when the blonde's new cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. The two never had any idea that the little voice emitting from the little device was going to shatter their world.

Yugi had been involved in a car accident, and it didn't look good…

_"Look who decided to show his face!" Joey said with a sinister grin. Before he knew it, Yugi found himself surrounded by the larger forms of his tormenters - Joey and Tristan._

"Oh…h-hey guys…" the smaller boy said meekly.

"You do have some lunch money for us, don't you?" Tristan hissed.

Standing between the two larger boys and the wall of lockers, Yugi nodded and pulled a five dollar bill from his pocket and handed it over. He had long ago learned not to fight a battle he had no chance of winning.

"That's all you got?!" Joey snarled, shoving him into the lockers with a loud bang. With a weak whimper, his prey nodded vigorously. Any of the students passing by either looked in a different direction, or watched with mild interest. None did anything to help. Yet, by this time Yugi no longer expected any. The blonde's lips pulled back in a malicious grin as he released his grip. "Well, can't expect too much from a little whelp like you. C'mon Tristan, lets get some lunch. I'm starved…"

In the waiting room with Tristan, Tea and Yugi's grandpa, Joey paced back and forth. How could this have happened?! After everything they had been through…all of the battles and games and millennium puzzles and soul stealing and God cards…that one drunk behind the wheel could…could…

With a shriek, the blonde punched the wall as hard as his strength allowed. A loud crack resounded as his knuckles suffered under the pressure, but Joey ignored the pain. Tea rushed to his side and tried to examine his damaged hand but the blonde immediately pulled it away. Tristan only shook his head.

_We shouldn't be here, _Joey's mind screamed. _We should be in that room with Yugi!_ _He needs us…just as we need him! I made a promise… _However, no words would fall from his numbed lips.

After what felt like an eternity, the doctor finally arrived. 

"It…is likely that Yugi will not survive the night…"

_Yugi may not survive the night…_

Chills began to course through Joey's body, so strong that they sent him to his knees. Tea was again at his side, along with Tristan this time.

"Take me to him…" the blonde whispered hoarsely, his voice barely audible. "I must go to him…I promised…"

_"Whatcha got there?" Tristan asked as a pulled a large pyramid-shaped object from Yugi's small grasp._

"Wait--! Please give that back!" the boy cried, reaching up for it. Joey pushed him back with a careless shove.

"Nice jewel, it's ours now," the blonde said gleefully. "I wonder how much we can sell it for?"

"No! It's not a jewel, it's my puzzle!" Yugi cried. He desperately tried to reach for it, but it was no use. Tears of frustration formed in his eyes. "Please, give it back!"

Tristan glanced at his friend with a grin before returning his sinister gaze to their target. "You want it back?"

"Yes, please!" the boy practically begged, his voice threatening to crack.

"Then fetch!" The brunette cackled as he tossed the object into the massive pool. Immediately, like a well-trained dog Yugi jumped into the water after it. The two bullies laughed as boy climbed out of the water, drenched and shivering, holding the broken pyramid in his shaky grasp.

Joey's laughter died on his lips as he saw tears of anguish course down the young boy's face. He wondered if, maybe, this time they had gone too far…

Standing over the still form of his best friend, Joey fought back tears - tears of anger and fear and helplessness. Yugi was always small, but connected to those large, life preservation devices he looked so _frail_. He looked as if…the slightest thing could break him. How could he have let something like this happen?! Maybe…if he had walked home with Yugi, or convinced him to go to the arcade with him and Tristan…he wouldn't be laying here, fighting for his life…

_How could I let this happen…?! _Joey's mind repeated the dreadful mantra. _How could I have broken my promise…?_

_How quick everything had happened. One moment Joey was joking with Tristan as the two were walking to their lockers between classes, the next he was shoved against the wall by a massive, monster of a human. His friend was laying on the ground a few feet away, shaken by the sudden attack._

"Look what the cat dragged in!" The large teen said with a sadistic grin. The blonde struggled in his enemy's grasp, but it was obvious that his physical strength was far inferior. Noticing the nice, leather jacket that Joey was wearing, the bully ran one hand over the soft fabric. "This is a nice jacket, kid. Now hand it over. It's mine now."

"No!" Joey roared, his voice as intimidating as possible despite his growing apprehension. Although he was terrified by the larger, stronger boy, Serenity gave him that jacket for Christmas and he would be damned before letting anyone take it from him. With that said he kneed the larger boy in the stomach as hard as his strength allowed. Unfortunately, his strength wasn't sufficient, and he found himself shoved heavily onto the floor next to his friend. Tristan was paralyzed by fear and could only watch in horror along with Joey as the bulky jock stood over them, punching one fist into his other, open palm.

"Hey! You leave them alone!" a small voice, firm with resolution, erupted from a few feet away. The bully turned to see a small boy with outrageously spiked hair and a large pyramid jewel chained around his neck.

Joey stared at his rescuer in shock. After everything he and Tristan had done to make the boy's life a living hell, he would risk himself to help them?!

"Oh? And what will you do if I don't, pipsqueak?" the bully scoffed.

"I'm warning you," Yugi hissed, putting himself between the prey and the predator. "Leave them alone!"

"Sounds like you want to fight,"

The small teen shook his head. "I don't want to fight. I just want you to leave them alone…"

Joey looked over at Tristan, who's surprised expression mirrored his own.

"I know, how about I beat you up instead?" the massive teen suggested. Yugi swallowed nervously, but stood his ground.

Everything afterwards happened so fast. The small boy didn't stand a chance yet fought bravely. Finally, when Yugi was laying in a pool of his own blood, battered and barely conscious, the bully finally had enough and decided to leave.

Like cowards, Joey and Tristan had watched the short onslaught from their respective places on the floor. Now, kneeling beside their former victim's broken form, the blonde was overwhelmed by a terrible feeling of guilt, and a heightened sense of respect. After all of the terrible things they did…Yugi came to their rescue when no one else would…

"Why…?" It was all Joey could whisper. Beautiful violet eyes met his gaze, but choking on his own blood Yugi could not give a verbal response.

He never did find out what compelled the boy to put himself on the line to protect his tormenters. What he did know was that, from that day forth, they were never going to harm him again.

To their endless relief, Yugi did make it through the night. But he was still in a coma, and the doctors didn't know if he was ever going to wake up. Sitting on a small chair next to his friend's bed, listening to the whirling hum of the machines and clutching Yugi's beloved millennium puzzle in his shaky grasp, he could only hope that he would somehow make it through. Long after the doctors forced the others out, he was still there. Long after they tried to "convince" him to leave, even threatening to use force if necessary, he was still there. Finally, noticing the quickening in Yugi's heart rate when Joey was near, they decided that it would be for the best to let him stay. Despite that small victory, the blonde still felt so very powerless. All of the strength and love and friendship in the world couldn't make the boy rise from the machines and reverse the terrible damage that had been dealt. Yet, Joey could still hope that somehow it would. Hope was the only thing that kept him going.

Hope that he would be given another chance to make good of his promise.

_Wracked with guilt over his cowardice and Yugi's brave and rash rescue, Joey had tried to find ways to make it up to the small boy. Yet…to both his and Tristan's surprise, the only thing he seemed to want was their friendship. For weeks afterward, they began to hang out with the boy and discovered that behind the small body laid a giant heart and a passion for an interesting card game called "Duel Monsters."_

However, recently the two noticed that Yugi often showed up to school with bruises and marks across his face and body. As well as he tried to hide them, a casual slap on the back would bring a cry of pain and an immediate response of concern. Someone was hurting him, and yet when asked the boy would only smile and give some bogus excuse for his injuries. 

Once after the school day ended, Joey spotted the small teen walking home and decided to walk with him.

"Hey Yug!" the blonde called.

"Hi Joey," Yugi stopped his walk and glanced at his friend with a shy smile. The boy's entire demeanor indicated apprehension, as if dreading things to come. There was also a developing bruise just under his left eye…

"Tristan's havin' a get-together at his house. Wanna come?" The blonde asked as the two began to walk towards Yugi's house. He nudged the smaller teen playfully with his elbow. "Tea'll be there…! Whaddaya say?!"

The boy's eyes lit up with excitement, but quickly darkened. "I…don't think I can, Joey. Sorry…I gotta get home…"

He suddenly sped up his pace, but was stopped as the blonde caught his wrist. "Wait, Yug! Why not?"

"Let go, Joey, please!!" Yugi cried. He struggled to pull his wrist from his friend's grasp but it was to no avail. "I've got to get home!! Dad'll get mad if I don't get home soon. I don't want to get him mad--Please, Joey, please!!!"

The desperation in the boy's tone compelled the blonde to release him. Yugi immediately ran towards his house, leaving Joey behind…

Flat line.

Joey had been half-asleep, when the sound shocked him to full awareness. One moment, he had been in the room alone with the comatose Yugi, the next he was being rushed out of the room by a nurse as a horde of medical staff rushed in.

"Wait!" the blonde cried as he stumbled into the waiting room. "What's happening?! Yugi!"

"We're working on him right now, and we're doing the best we can," the nurse said, her voice soft with sympathy. "I'll come as soon as I know his condition."

"You've got to let me in there! I've got to help him!!" Joey shrieked. He tried to get back into the room, but was held back by the nurse.

"Please, sir, there's nothing you can do," the lady said as politely as she could muster under the situation.

"You don't understand! I promised him…" the blonde ceased his struggle and pressed his back against the wall. Sliding down into a sitting position, his voice weakened until it was barely audible "I promised him…"

_"I hate to say it…" Joey said softly, sitting on Tristan's couch as if he owned it. "…but I think it may be Yug's dad that's beating him up."_

"What? You serious?" Tristan was crouched in front of the television, setting up his Playstation. Both of his parents were away on a business trip, as usual. He stopped to glance at his friend over his shoulder. "What makes you think that?"

"Who's getting beat up?" Tea asked as she walked in from Tristan's kitchen, trying to carry three cans of coke simultaneously.

"Yugi," Tristan replied.

"Yugi got beat up?!" the girl cried.

The brunette shook his head. "Remember the bruises he's been getting?"

Tea responded with a nod.

"Well, Joey thinks that Yugi's dad is the one doing it." Tristan finished.

"Why would you think that?" she asked, setting the drinks on the coffee table.

"When I invited him here, he totally freaked," the blonde answered. "He said he had to get home before his dad got mad. He sounded spooked. The look on his face…I've seen it before. I've known enough people to see the signs. I hope I'm wrong, but I don't think so."

"Geez. How much does that suck…" Tristan replied. "Is there anything we can really do, though?"

"Well, we can't just do nothing!" Joey said sternly, pushing himself up off of the couch. "I mean, remember when he helped us? We were gonna get our butts kicked and after everything we did to him he came to our defense! Now it's our turn. We gotta do the same for him!"

Tea nodded. She knew of the past shared by the boys and Yugi. Although she had not known the small teen long, he was such a gentle and comfortable person to be around that she already felt like she had known him forever. "I agree with Joey on this one."

"Alright then," Tristan pushed himself up, using the entertainment center for support. "Lets go."

"Hi…is Tea there? This is Joey…yeah I'll hold…"

"Joey?" the girl's voice rang confusion and worry.

"Tea…you've got to come to the hospital…get Tristan and Gramps too…"

"Oh my God…" She knew by the sound of her friend's tone that something was very, very wrong. "What is it?! What happened?!"

"Yug…Yug…he… his heart stopped…Tea, you guys have got to come. They're trying to revive him…but they don't know…oh man, Tea, please you've got to home."

Her voice was shaky on the other line. "We'll…we'll be right there…"

_The ride to Yugi's house had not been a pleasant one. As Tristan pulled his father's mustang into the driveway, almost knocking the mailbox down, Tea and Joey threw themselves from the vehicle ready to kiss the ground in relief_.

_"I see now why you were never given a permit…" Joey snapped._

"Hey, we're at Yugi's and we're in one piece, so my driving's can't be that bad!" Tristan shot back as he climbed out of the car. He balled both hands into fists. "Next time you wanna try something like this, you're walking!"

"Guys, there's a time and a place," Tea said in a hushed tone. Both boys stopped their arguing and turned to look at her. "Now, before we make any hasty and stupid choices, we need to make sure that Joey's theories are right-"

Suddenly, her words were cut off by a heart-stopping scream emitting from the house. The three whirled to the direction of the shriek, their breaths caught in their throats. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, the trio was quick to find that they were not the target of the horrible sound. Another sound of glass shattering soon followed. Joey quickly and silently approached the window and peered inside, followed by Tea and Tristan. The curtains had been closed carelessly and were still partially open. The interior of the living room was a complete mess. There were empty bottles of alcohol littered about, and in the midst of the mess stood a drunkenly enraged man screaming and hurling various objects at the wall. Little Yugi was nowhere to be found.

"Oh my…" Tea whispered.

Joey's closed fists shook with barely contained anger. He had a bad feeling that this wasn't something new or recent. How long this had been occurring he didn't know. Yet, thinking about it, he vaguely remembered noticing Yugi arriving at school with bruises way before now. Unfortunately, at the time he had never bothered to concern himself, and instead took delight in tormenting him. A twinge of guilt overtook him as he realized that the boy not only had been tortured by he and Tristan's cruelty in school, but also by his own father's drunken rage.

And after all that, Yugi invited even more punishment when he protected his own tormenters from the fate they likely deserved.

"We've gotta get Yug outta there!" Although he literally shook with rage, Joey's voice was calm and stern with resolution.

"Maybe we should call the police…" Tea suggested. "This may be over our heads…"

"And what will happen to Yugi if we do?" Joey asked. "I'll tell you what will happen. They'll probably take him away, keep him overnight. Keep his dad in jail for the night. Tomorrow it'll happen all over again."

"Then what do you suggest we do-" A sudden scream shocked Tristan from his train of thought. The teens turned to look inside again to find the man stumbling up the stairs, calling Yugi's name in a drunken slur.

"I'm going in!" Joey said suddenly, pushing himself away from the window and walking to the front door.

"Wait, Joey!!" Tea cried, but it was already too late. Fortunately, the door was unlocked. The blonde shoved it open and it slammed into the wall and doorstop with a loud bang. He quickly ran up the stairs after the drunken man, skipping two at a time. Once he reached the top, Joey heard the lumbering steps of the big man and turned to see him walk into what looked like a small bedroom. The father was standing over a cowering Yugi, holding what looked to be a broken piece of glass in his meaty hand. His prey was quickly forgotten, however, as he whirled around to face the intruder.

For being Yugi's father, the man shared very few if any common traits. The boy was small and weak, and he appeared to be big and moderately muscular. Yugi had a gentle heart, this brute didn't seem to have one at all. The hate in those bloodshot eyes sent a spark of fear through the teen, and he was compelled to step back. 

Yugi looked over at Joey with a look of shock and relief from his place on the floor. In his arms he clung onto his millennium puzzle as if hoping to gain protection from it. "J…Joey?!"

The big man said nothing, only growling at his new adversary. Raising the broken glass like a knife, he lunged forward. Joey quickly sidestepped and sent one knee into his enemy's abdomen. With a thick grunt, he pitched forward and fell on the floor with a heavy thud. The impact, as well as the combined effect of all of the alcohol in his system, was enough to knock him out, even if only temporary.

Tristan and Tea arrived at the top of the stairs just in time to see Yugi's dad plummet face-first into the dirty, gray carpet.

"Woah, you really nailed 'em good…" Tristan commented, looking down at the man. Joey wasn't listening, his attention focused elsewhere.

"Yug, are you alright?" the blonde asked, kneeling in front of his friend. The small teen had a few new bruises developing on his arms and face.

"J…Joey…?!" Yugi repeated, completely shocked by how fast everything occurred. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, pal," Joey said with a tender smile. "We're getting you outta here."

"Joey…" the boy repeated again. Suddenly, tears welled up in his eyes and he hugged his friend tightly around the waist. "Joey…!"

"Uh…that's right, Yug," the blonde said, awkwardly returning the embrace. "Now-uh…c'mon, we gotta get outta here before the big guy here wakes up…"

He tried to pull the smaller teen to his feet, but a sudden cry stopped him. It was then he noticed blood on Yugi's left pant leg.

Tea also noticed it. She immediately knelt down to examine it. "It doesn't look too bad, but maybe you should go to the hospital just in case-"

Yugi immediately shook his head, before burying it in the soft fabric of Joey's shirt. "No…please don't make me go…"

The girl glanced up at Joey, who shook his head slowly. "Nah…he's been through enough tonight. We'll keep an eye on it to make sure it's not worse than it looks. Yug…do you have any other relatives that you can stay with tonight?"

"My grandpa…" was the muffled answer. "He lives only a few blocks from here…"

The blonde gently picked up his small friend to ease the weight from his damaged leg. "Then that is where we're headed…"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The group stood silently around Yugi's bed. The steady beep of the machines served as both as a reassurance that he is alive, and a terrible reminder of how close they were, and still are, to losing him.

The doctors said that he was stable now, but still were uncertain when, or if, he would ever awaken from his coma.

"Yugi…" Tea whispered, taking one of the boy's limp hands. "You've got to be in there…you've got to hear us…"

"You can't let something like…like a little accident…get you down…" Tristan mumbled, his voice barely audible. "You're strong…stronger then all of us…"

The grandfather said nothing, only resting his gnarled hand gently on his grandson's forehead.

"You know you're gonna wake up, Yug…" Joey said softly, trying as hard as he could to keep his voice calm and confident. It wasn't working. "You're gonna wake up and smile that smile you always have and play duel monsters and kick everyone's butt like you always do…"

There was no response.

The blonde couldn't help but wonder…was there ever going to be a response? He couldn't bear to think about it. He could only hope that Yugi would pull through. That he would have another chance to fulfill his promise…

_Curled up on the bed in his grandfather's guestroom, Yugi slept restlessly. He was dressed in light colored shorts and t-shirt. His injured leg was bandaged, as well as minor injuries on his left wrist and cheek. In his arms he clung to the pyramid puzzle he was so fond of. Sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him, was Joey. Tristan and Tea were sleeping in the living room. The old man had allowed them to spend the night and, exhausted from the rough night, the trio immediately accepted. Unlike the brutish father, Mr. Moto was a gentle old man whose personality and even physical traits more closely resembled the slumbering boy. _

While Tea and Tristan fell asleep almost immediately, sleep evaded Joey Wheeler. Eventually he realized that quiet oblivion would not be soon to come, he was compelled to check on his smaller, weaker friend.

As soon as he knew about what had been going on, the grandfather immediately offered to let the boy stay with him permanently. Yugi quickly agreed, both relieved to be out of that vile situation and touched that the old man would go out of his way to allow him to stay. While he always had a moderately close relationship with his grandfather, the small teen had never expected him to take on the responsibility of being his guardian.

A smile touched Joey's lips. It had been the first time that he really, truly did something good for someone else. What a wonderful feeling it was, to know that he had saved his friend, just as he in return had been rescued. 

Suddenly, a small whimper pulled the blonde from his thoughts. He looked down to see Yugi shivering lightly, tightening his hold on the millennium puzzle.

"Cold, pal…?" Joey asked softly, tenderly pulling the blanket up to his friend's neck. The motion startled the boy awake.

"J-Joey…?" Yugi whispered.

"Right 'ere, Yug," the blonde replied.

"I'm…c-cold…" he whimpered.

The teen glanced around for another blanket, finding none. Feeling the warm air against his skin, Joey wondered if the chills his friend experienced were more psychological than physical. Finally, finding no better alternative, he settled himself down on the bed next to him and rested one arm around his shoulders. "Better?"

In his arms, he could feel the smaller boy relax. "Better."

Almost instantly Yugi was asleep. Watching him sleep so soundly brought Joey immense pleasure, and it was there and then that he made the promise. He was going to make up for all of the torturing he and Tristan had done by making sure that no one else would ever do it. He would protect the boy, and make sure that nothing and no one would ever_ hurt him again. Never again…_

One week.

One week since the accident. Yugi had still not awakened.

Determined not to let the fear that he may never wake up shake their resolve, the four took turns visiting the small boy. Currently it was Joey's turn. It was a night shift, and despite the growing exhaustion he fought the comfortable oblivion of sleep. Instead he paced the room and talked to the boy as if he was conscious, explaining the events of the day and just about anything else his tired mind could conjure. He hoped that, by telling him everything that was going on, Yugi would not forget the life he almost left behind _when _he wakes up.

Finally, like all of the times before, the blonde finally wore himself out and was forced to sit down on the stool next to the bed. Still, despite his wariness, he forced his eyes opened and studied his friend's face with the hopes to see _something _to show him that everything had been for naught.

Apparently, he must have fallen asleep sometime, because suddenly he was startled awake by a small voice.

"Joey…?"

The teen immediately raised his head and turned his bloodshot eyes in the direction of the sound. His heart leapt and he was immediately snapped to full awareness when he saw Yugi's beautiful, violet eyes looking back at him.

"Y-Yugi?!" Joey cried, almost expecting himself to suddenly wake up to find that this was just a dream.

It wasn't.

"Joey…?" he repeated softly. The blonde sprang to his feet and rushed to his friend, wanting to embrace him but afraid to with all of the machines connected to him. So instead he was content just to hold the boy's hand, and feel his hand close in respond.

"Yug…! You're…you're alright! Yugi!" Tears formed in Joey's eyes, but he didn't bother to try to repress them. "You…really had us…worried there, pal…"

Yugi responded with a gentle squeeze of his hand, too tired to do anything else. But it was all the blonde needed. He was _alive_ and aware, that was all that mattered.

Joey didn't know what road was going to lie ahead, for him and for Yugi. What he did know was that, no matter what happened, he would never again break his promise. Never again.

_Author's Notes - This story was moderately difficult to write, as I had to take a lot of artistic liberties. One, I know nothing about Yugi's, Tea, Tristan or Joey's parents, as the show (at least the American version) doesn't seem to explain it in overly great detail. So, if the Japanese version does explain it could potentially blow my storyline to hell. Also, this fic is supposed to take place after the show ends and I have not actually seen the end of the show. So, if someone dies or leaves at the end, then my story would once again be blown to hell. Nevertheless, I couldn't get this storyline out of my mind and was compelled to write it despite the risk. I remember the show getting into some detail about Joey, Tristan and Yugi's pasts together, but they don't really get into it much. I couldn't help but wonder if Joey, being Yugi's best friend now, ever felt bad about the way he had treated him. I hope you like it, and that I didn't butcher the canon story._

PS: Thank you to those who pointed out Tea's misspelling. I had a feeling her name was probably butchered, and it was corrected immediately. :D

__


End file.
